Undertale - Frisk's run
by Rhythm-is-best-pony
Summary: This story is ON HOLD! Starting as complete Genocide, ending on a True-pacifist! "Frisk's SOUL was too weak and broken to resist this dark presence. After accidentally killing out of fear, her body was easy to take. Later on, a friend came for help..." (Spoiler WARNING: I took almost all the dialogues of the entire game! Rated T. R&R :) )
1. Before the fall

**My first attempt at writting an Undertale fic. This is something i dreamed about one night and thought.. Why not write it down and share it? So yeah! In this story, Frisk is a She! It's more easy for me to write like this :)**

 **This first chapter is short and only explain why Frisk ended up in the Underground :) If you see any error let me know ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Undertale, nor the characters, they all belong to the creator! I simply own this story ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was happy.

She had amazing parents, amazing friends and recently started school. The teachers were nice and she was doing great with her grades, everything was going great!

Everyday, for two months, she would be woken up by her mother, her father already at work, she would stand up, get change and eat breakfast. Then kiss her mother goodbye and leave for school. She would have a great day, as always, laughing and learning with her new friends. Her mother would come pick her up after school and walk home with her, having fun and taking a longer path so they could spend more time together.

Once back home, she would do her homework with her mother, play with her father after he came back from work, eat diner, prepare for bed, get a nice story before her mother would kiss her goodnight, following by her father. Then wake up the next day, repeating the little routine she had since her first day of school.

She loved every second she passed with everyone.

Until the day her mother got sick...

Everything changed...

Frisk had nobody to walk back from school with, her father would almost never be there anymore, working himself out to earn money so he could pay for his wife's medications, so she had a babysitter, her friends didn't knew how to help her, so they just did like normal children would do, never talk about it and simply continued to play like nothing was wrong, hoping that Frisk would play along and still try to have fun.

A week later... Her mother passed away and her father fell into a deep depression. He never got out of this... He couldn't eat, sleep or work... He started drinking, smoking, anything that could make him forget. Frisk was sent into a foster family, where he thought she would be happy.

But this foster family was so cruel to her, using her like she was some kind of maid, making her do everything in the house while they laugh and played. Threating her like she was nothing, hitting her while she ask to play or simply go outside, or when she made a simple and unharming mistake...

Some days later, Frisk got news from her father... He had passed away from something called, overdoze? She didn't knew what it was, but Frisk's whole world began to crumble. Nothing mattered anymore. Her parents were gone forever, her new home was aweful, her friends decided to abandon her..

Frisk's SOUL was shattering...

She couldn't take any of this anymore.

Three years later, She was now 8 and without any warning, Frisk ran away, she ran out of town to hide in the mountain. She couldn't stop running until she reached the top of the mountain.

Mt Ebott.

Frisk walked and looked at her surroundings. ' _Everything seem so small from here...'_ She thought. As she continued to walk, she got lost in her tought and tripped.

Frisk fell down a hole at the top of the mountain, she felt like she was falling forever until she reach the bottom.

Frisk's landing was brutal, her lungs almost gave up on her after they emptied themselves from the impact, she couldn't breathe normally anymore, the wounds she got from this horrible family got worst and new ones opened, her vision blurred and little by little, everything went dark as she fell uncounscious.

* * *

 **Here you go i hope you enjoyed the rather short first chapter! If you want more, let me know ;)**


	2. Welcome to the RUINS

**Just wanted to remind everyone that Frisk is just a little child in this story! ;) And also just to let you know that in this story Chara won't take control at the end like in the game. She will try right at the begining.**

 **This chapter will be longer than the first one, so I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did while writting it! This chapter will also have major spoilers from the game, so if you haven't played yet, I suggest you buy the game and play before read any further!**

 **I only own this story :) Undertale belongs to its creator!**

* * *

All she could see, was darkness.

All she could hear, was silence.

The pain was still there, but it was bearable, which told her that she was still alive. Yet, she couldn't find the strength to move an inch.

Frisk was slowly coming back to consciousness, when she was brought back to the darkness-like void by force. She looked all around her, but couldn't see anything else than black.

Then, Frisk heard a voice. It sounded so far away, but she still managed to understand what it was saying.

"Such a weak soul..." The voice begun to say. "And yet, so much power..." Frisk continued to look around in hope to see who was speaking, but still couldn't find anything. "So much... DETERMINATION!" The voice continued. "You, now, have the resets..." _'Resets?'_ Frisk thought, still looking, without any luck. "You, now, hold the most powerful magic of all!" The voice started to sound much more deep and hollow, as if it were transforming into a demon.

"Who are you?" Frisk asked, still looking from left to right, she was scared. "Show yourself!" She demanded.

Then, some sort of red light came into view. The voice laughted, now Frisk could hear and see that the voice was coming from that red shining light. Soon enough, it started to take the form of a small little girl, that looked almost exactly like Frisk. The girl was wearing a lime and cream colored striped shirt and red-brown pants and shoes. She had peach skin, brown hair, rosy cheeks, wide open red eyes and a terrifying smile.

"Greetings." The girl started, "I am Chara." She laughted yet again. "I must thank you, for you see, your power awakened me from death!" Chara smiled even more, which Frisk didn't thought it could be possible, yet this smile sent shivers down her spine. "My 'Human SOUL'... My 'DETERMINATION'... They are not mine, but YOURS. At first, I was so confused. Why was I brought back to life?... You. Your hatred from the ones above ground... With this much powers and a SOUL as weak as yours, I could finally have a body once more!" Chara said, then laugh yet again. This time, in a demon-like voice, much more scarier than the previous ones...

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE CONTROL OF MY BODY!" Frisk shouted, DETERMINATION flowing through, Chara smiled again saying one last sentence... "You won't resist for too long..." Then disappeared, leaving Frisk, once again, into the darkness.

* * *

Frisk woke up, after what felt like days, and was finally able to stand up. Wounds still opened, but blood now dry, she looked around. She was in what looked like a small grey room, illuminated by the light of the hole above her. Frisk looked up and realized the drop was way deeper than she first thought. No wonder she was so weak and still in pain... She looked down to see what broke her fall.

A small bed of golden flowers, thanks to those flowers, she was still alive!

Frisk decided to leave the room and start exploring the place. She found another door and decided to go through. Once inside the next room, she saw a small, pitch black room, only illuminated by another small hole on the ceilling from above showing a small oval of grass. As she approached the grass, a small gloden flower appeared, smiling at her. Its structure had a white androecium, six yellow petals and a light-green stem with two leaf that could maybe serve it for arms.

"*Howdy!" The flower spoke. "*I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER!" Flowey looked at Frisk for a moment and emetted a small '*Hmmm...' that echoed in the room. "*You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" Frisk nodded, not knowing if she could trust a weird-looking, talking flower, or because she had no other choice?! Then FLOWEY smiled again. "*Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" Uncertain, Frisk nodded. What could possibly go wrong? Flowey was simply there to explain! Besides he was nice to her. "*Here we go!" Flowey said, smiling and they entered into a weird mode.

A red heart had been summoned, and Flowey, still smiling, started his explanations. "*See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Frisk looked confused.. LV? Flowey continued, seeing her expression, he already knew what her first question would be. "*What does LV stands for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" He stuck out his thongue and winks, a small star appearing out of the right side of his face, dissipating into the darkness behind him. "Down here, LOVE is spread through... Little white... 'Friendliness pellets. Are you ready?"

Frisk became suspicious... 'Friendliness pellets'? Does something like this even exist? She decided to go with it, but not getting any of these... 'Pellets'. "*Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey then threw a bunch of white 'pellets' at Frisk. She decided to dodge them. "*Hey buddy, you missed them." Flowey said, a little bit annoyed, but still smiling. "*Let's try this again, okay?" Frisk dodge them yet again and flowey's expression turn to smiling, annoyed, to irritated. He frown. "*Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" He said, quickly changing his last word into 'Friendliness pellets' and smiled again looking innocent and full of life. Frisk dodged one last time as Flowey's face changed from nice and innocent, to evil and demonic self, his voice beginning to shake with anger and frustrations. "YoU kNoW wHaT's GoInG oN hErE, dOn'T yOu? YOu JuSt WaNtEd To SeE mE sUfFeR." Flowey then circles Frisk in a ring of bullets, making her SOUL impossible to dodge this time, "DIE." Flowey said, then begins to laugh, a horrible demonic laugh as bullets begun to close in on her. But Flowey's bullets didn't had the time to touch Frisk's SOUL as they suddently disappeared.

Seconds after, Flowey got knocked away by a stray fireball. Followed by a tall Goat monster-like woman. The strange monster stopped in front of the now, not so much but a little, trembling Frisk. (Come on! She's just 8 in this story after all!)

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." The goat lady monster said and looked back at the child before her, seeing her scared expression. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you to the catacombs." She exited the weird looking mode, walking towards the next door, that had suddenly appeared. "This way!" Toriel said turning back to the child. Frisk, unsure, followed anyway. They both exitted the room showing a nice, pinky-ish room.

On each sides of the room was two stair case leading to another door up ahead. In between the stairs, was a large bed of red leafs with a strange looking yellow star shining above. While Toriel walk up the stairs, Frisk approached the yellow star and tried to touch it. Suddently she heard a voice. "The shadow of the RUINS looms above, filling you with Determination. HP fully restored" Then she saw a 'SAVE' button. Not knowing what it would do, she pressed it, saving her progress like a video game. She couldn't understand why she could 'SAVE' her progress, but she ignored it and continued, walking up the stairs, still following Toriel.

Toriel stopped and turned to Frisk. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." Toriel walked towards 6 stumps on the floor and walks across the second and fourth row. She then flips the switch on the wall to the left of the final stump and walk back to the child. "*The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please, adjust yourself to the sight of them."

They entered the next room. Toriel stopped, turning to Frisk again. "*To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." Toriel said, with a smile. Then she started walking past the first bridge and switch on the wall and waited, looking back at Frisk.

Frisk walked across the bridge, then to the switch. It was indeed labelled with small yellow arrows pointing directly at the switch, and she pressed it, then go back to Toriel, who started walking again until she reached a path with spikes rising from the floor. Frisk pressed the second switch labelled with yellow arrows, beside the third switch that didn't seemed to be working and Toriel humed with hapiness. "*Splendid! I'm proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room." She said leaving to the next room, Frisk following close behind her.

In the next room, close to the next path leading to another room, there was a DUMMY. Toriel turns back to Frisk yet again. "*As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the Dummy." Toriel then walks in front of the door's next area, waiting for Frisk.

Frisk walked to the Dummy and entered the FIGHT. She wondered... What would happened if she just beat it up? It is a DUMMY after all, right? Like this, she could, maybe, free herself of some anger from the things that hurted her. Like her foster family, like losing her parents in the same year, or like, the fear of having a constant gost following her, ready to take over her body, if what she saw was real... So, after thinking about it for moment, she pressed the FIGHT button, selected the DUMMY and beat it up. "*Ahh, the dummies are not for fighting! They are for talking! We do not want to hurt anybody, do we...? Come now." They walked into the next room. "*There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?" They both started walking toward the next puzzle, when a Froggit attacked Frisk.

They entered a FIGHT and Frisk started to panic... Feeling threaten, she attacked the Froggit, killing him. It quickly turned into dust as Frisk stared in shock. Suddenly, her body started to shake, but not from fear... More from relief!? As if she liked it. She heard that voice again... "YOU WON! You earned 10EXP and 20 gold. Your LOVE increased. Hihihihi! Your first kill! How interesting. Show me more!" Then the voice started laughing as it went away slowly. Frisk shook her head. That voice again... So, maybe she wasn't dreaming. She passed beside the remains of the Froggit, feeling guilty for this murder and happy somehow, and followed Toriel who, thankfully, was looking away to the next puzzle. Frisk approach the Goat woman.

"*This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment." She said. After taking Frisk's hand she guided her throught the spikes that were retracting at their approach. At the end of the puzzle, Toriel looked back at Frisk. "*Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." Then she walked away to the next room, Frisk following her.

Once in the next room, Toriel stopped and turned to face Frisk. "*You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you." She looked away. "*..." Then looked back at the small child before her. "*I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Suddently, Toriel walked off, very fast, to the end of the room.

Frisk, worried after loosing sight of Toriel, walked at the end of the room, alone. As she made her way through, she thought _'Wow! This is a really long hall... Although, I'm worried about the monsters coming for me... Why am I not scared of them?'_ She got lost in thoughts for a moment. Why didn't she feared them? Yes, she panicked when she had her first FIGHT but... She didn't felt any guilt. Yes, she killed a froggit and beat up a dummy but, she felt good doing it. But why?

When she arrived close to the next room's exit, Toriel walked out from behind a pillar. "*Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise." She looked away again. "*..." Only to look back at Frisk. "*To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" She then, walked out of the room.

After a minute or two, Frisk's body begun to move on its own. Leading her out of the room, to the next. She should be scared right? Maybe... As she reach the next room, Frisk stopped, her CELL PHONE ringing.

*Ring...

Frisk answered the phone. "*Hello? This is TORIEL. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?"

*Click...

After this call, Chara re-appeared from the shadows, laughing. "This must be frightening... Knowing that all those monsters, living in these RUINS, will hunt you down! Yet, there is a simple solution to this..."

"What?" Frisk asked rudely, now curious.

"You can let yourself get killed... Or, you can kill them intead!" Chara smiled, floating to Frisk's left side. "Besides, if you don't, they WILL kill you! Even if you are nice to them, they WILL hurt you. EVEN if they don't seem to want to fight, they will fight you."

"So... I will have to..." Frisk shook her head. "N-no! I won't murder them... I CAN'T murder them!" Closing her eyes.

"You want to live don't you?" Chara said, floating to Frisk's right side. "Or do you want to die, or spend the rest of your life trapped here, perhaps?" Frisk shook her head slowly. Of course she doesn't want to be trapped or get killed... But she didn't wanted to kill either, besides the froggit was an accident(It was an accident right?). "Well then, if your answer is 'no', why don't you? If you want to live here, or survive, in this world... It's kill, or BE killed! Soon, you will not have a choice." There was a moment of silence as Frisk thought for a moment. Sure, killing is bad, but if they are the ones trying to kill her... Isn't it worth surviving?

Chara spoke again. "If you do not wish to kill, maybe, you could let me take over for you? Let me help you survive this hell." Frisk stepped back. "NO!" She shouted. "I will never let you take over! I will find a way to survive without you!" Chara laughed. "You say you don't want to kill and yet, you already have! We'll see how long it will take you to kill again!" She said, while disappearing back in the shadows.

Frisk remained still for a moment. Thinking. What if Chara was right? What if she had no choice? It felt good before, didn't it? She could let her frustration out, only in the RUINS at least, right? Maybe she could... Do it again, after all, aren't they the ones trying to hurt her?

Without a second thought, Frisk, filled with DETERMINATION, proceeded through the RUINS.

* * *

 **Welp.. Here's chapter 2! I wanted to make it longer, but I just couldn't find anything else to add. I'm trying to find a way for Chara to be able to take over Frisk while trying to make sense as well, and I kind of forgot some of the ideas i had...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it so far :) Please if you like it R &R!**


	3. Genocide, Start!

**OMG I MADE A MISTAKE! I'm sorry but, i wanted to write that Frisk was like 12, but i wrote 8 ._.**  
 **I'll fix it later, for now... I'm very sorry :/ PS: Frisk is a bit more mature for her age than the average kids, so please do not be confused!**

 **WARNING: massive genocide ahead! I will try not to put too many details, mainly because i hate killing... Anyway, there will also be spoilers in this chapter, so please if you haven't played the game, don't read 'til you do!**

* * *

As she continued her path, Toriel called two or three times to ask which Frisk preferred between Cinnamon or Butterscotch, which of course she responded Cinnamon. Then Toriel asked again about allergies, which Frisk answered, no she didn't have any. And with that, Frisk continued walking and solving puzzles.

Except... Each times she encounter a monster, she didn't panic like the first time, instead she was killing them one by one. All the rooms behind her was almost completely filled with dust, along with her hands and clothes. Her body stopped responding to her, she wanted to spare all of them, not wanting to repeat what happened with her very first encounter, yet her body refused to listen, until her last... The voice, who Frisk now knew was Chara, said 'But nobody came...' in a small whisper, each time she had an empty FIGHT mode. Frisk was panicking, was Chara doing this? Or was it herself? Maybe... Her hatred got the best of her? She couldn't understand, she actually liked those small monsters, even though at some points she was scared of them, she still felt some empathy and love. Real love. Not the LV thing. But her body chose differently, which shouldn't happen right?! This whole thing was confusing her more and more, Frisk felt weak, not being able to at least control her own body..

After not even an hour, Frisk reached a hallway, there was a bed of red leafs on the floor in the middle with a passage that lead to her left, and another one that leads up ahead. And instead of going left she continued to walk up ahead. Frisk then reached a small and empty room that leads nowhere, except for a toy knife lying on the floor.

She approached the knife and picked it up. It was dusty, as if the toy was there for quite a while. She put it in her pocket, but really wanted to leave it there and turned back to the hallway and proceeded to the next room on her right. Once she arrived, there was a black tree in front of her, surrounded by dead red leafs. Frisk then heard a voice coming closer, "*Oh dear, that took longer than i thought it would." As the voice got closer, Frisk saw that it was Toriel. She stopped beside the tree, taking out her CELL PHONE. _'Probably to call me'_ Frisk thought. But right after putting her phone on her ear, Toriel realized that Frisk was standing right in front of her, and walk to the child, putting away her phone.

"*How did you get here, my child?" Toriel started. "*Are you hurt?" She asked, looking all over Frisk to be sure there was nothing wrong. "*Not a scratch... Impressive! But still... I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Err... Well, I suppose i cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" She said, walking back towards where she arrived from.

Frisk followed her, walking around the tree and stopping in front of what looked like an old pink house. In front of the entrance was two bed of red leafs. On the left bed of red leafs was the same star she saw a couple of times further down in the RUINS. Frisk walked up to it and touched it. The only thing she heard was 'Determination.' which sounded nothing like the other stars that she came across throughout the place.

Frisk ignored it. Maybe this star has nothing to say like the others? Frisk thought and entered the house, where Toriel was waiting for her. Once frisk was inside, Toriel smiled. "*Do you smell that?" She said, excited. "*Surprise! It is a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So i will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel said while walking to her left, Frisk following close.

"*This is it..." She took Frisk's hand and guide her to the first door on their left and stopped, facing it. "*A room of your own. I hope you like it!" She then pet Frisk's hair. "*Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!" She then left and Frisk entered her new room to catch some sleep before continuing through. When she woke up there was a slice of pie on the floor for her. she got up took the slice and left to join Toriel beside the fireplace.

"*Up already, i see? Um, i want you to know how glad i am to have someone here. There are so many old books i want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you... But i have always wanted to be a teacher... actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something?" Frisk thought for a moment, was the RUINs really where she want to stay? She missed the sun, the stars, everything that was on the surface... Well except of course the mean and cruel Humans that lived there... She looked at Toriel, unsure of how to tell her that she wanted to leave, to go back up there.. Maybe, even with her new Goat friend!? Toriel look at the small child, raising an eyebrow "*What is it?" She asked, a bit worried.

Frisk, after some thoughts, asked her How does she go home, Toriel was taken aback. "* What? This... this IS your home now. Um... would you like to hear about this book i am reading? It is called '72 use for snails.' How about it?" But she didn't seem to want to tell her. _'Well..'_ Frisk thought, _'If this is really my new home... Then why not ask if i can explore? I mean... This place seems huge, maybe there's other monsters i can talk to outside?'_ After deciding on what to ask Toriel, Frisk asked her how to exit the RUINs, which Toriel tried to change the subject yet again "*Um... How about an exciting snail fact? Did you know that snails... Make terrible shoelaces? Interesting." Frisk then got a bit annoyed, why was she changing the subject? She decided to ask again, then Toriel put her book down "*... I have to do something. Stay here.", stand up and left.

Frisk followed her down the stairs she saw earlier. She walk down, then into a small pink hallway and stopped, looking up at Toriel, who spoke with a sad tone. "*You wish to know how to return 'home,' do you not? ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. a one-way exit to the rest of the underground. i am going to destroy it. no one will ever be able to leave again. now be a good child and go upstairs." She started walking again, Frisk followed too, repeating the same thing. She stopped behind Toriel again "*Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. i have seen it again and again. they come. they leave. they die. you naive child... if you leave the RUINS... they... ASGORE... will kill you. i am only protecting you, do you understand? ... go to your room." Toriel walks off again... ASGORE? Frisk thought, Who is that? Frisk shook her head, I'll maybe know later... And followed Toriel again "*do not try to stop me. this is your final warning." She said, walking off again. Stopping in front of a big door, with a weird symbol on it. Frisk approach her, unsure. Then, Toriel spoke again "*you want to leave so badly? hmph. you are just like the others. there is one solution to this. prove yourself... prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

They entered a FIGHT in which Frisk became scared. Chara, who was apparently still there, whispered to her 'Toriel blocks the way!' and without even thinking of moving, Frisk's body took the knife in her pocket and hit Toriel at full force, killing her in one hit. Toriel, with a big cut on her, just below the symbol on her robe, fell on one knee. Tears rolling down her cheeks "*y... you... really hate me that much? now i see who i was protecting by keeping you here. not you... but them! ha... ha..." Frisk looked at her in shock, but somehow, her face was not showing it at all. She watched in horror as Toriel's body turned to dust, her SOUL still alive for a few seconds before braking into pieces. The fight ended, Frisk couldn't move, what has she done? the first and only monster who helped and took care of her...

Suddenly, her body moved on its own again, leaving through the door. Not even caring if it stepped in the pile of dust or not. Frisk used all her might to stop her body, to try to access her menu, like she did one time in the RUINs, but nothing happened. Her body stopped, in front of the all too familiar Flower "*hahaha..." Flowey laughed, with the same innocent look on his flower face. "*you're not really human, are you? no. you're empty inside. just like me. in fact... you're Chara, right?" Chara? What was he talking about, her name is Frisk. Why would he think that she's... Wait, was Chara already taking over her body? Was she the reason why all this was happening? Flowey took her out of her thoughts when spoke again "*we're still inseparable, after all these years... listen. i have a plan to become all powerful. even more powerful than you and your stolen soul. let's destroy everything in this wretched world. everyone, everything in these worthless memories... let's turn 'em all to dust. That a wonderful idea!" And with that, he left.

Frisk was trembling, but her body still was walking again, with a mind of it's own. So Chara was already taking control? Frisk should have known... She exited the RUINs, hoping that she could finally take control of her body. When the door opened, a big wave of cold hit her. She looked around, there was snow everywhere and a path leading to... Well, it was too far for her to know for sure, but it looked like some type of fence? Her body moved again, walking through the path. She came across a big stick on the ground and walked on it. Seemed to be too strong for her to break it, so she just continued, until she heard something break behind her. _'Was it the stick?'_ She thought, turning around to look and, indeed, it was. The stick was completely shattered on the ground. Frisk got scared, was someone behind her? She turned back around and continued to walk, a little bit faster.

When she finally arrived at the bridge, she stopped, hearing foot steps walking towards her from behind.

* * *

 **It's short, but i ran out of ideas ^^" I know i just have to go with how the game is, but i also need to add some things that i kind of lack of inspiration for... So i'm sorry and i hope you enjoyed this chapter anyhow :)**  
 **PS: I'm French Canadian, so if i misspelled some things, or if i have some errors just let me know and i'll fix it :)**


End file.
